Tomodachi Connect ON HOLD
by EremikaHaven
Summary: Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Rubi are in high school. Since childhood they've been close friends. But a strange unexplained phenomenon occur that puts their close friendship to the ultimate test. In between all this, romantic feelings develop, adding to this test. Can they remain close friends when this is all over? Or will there be too many hurt feelings? Read/Review, thanks! No flames
1. Before We Realized it

**Author's Note: So I've been HEAVY into the anime Kokoro Connect recently. It's so good and so underrated. I highly suggest checking it out! So I wanted to make an Eremika with Armin and Rubi version. Think of Mikasa as Himeko, Rubi as Yui, Eren as Tachi, and Armin as Aoki. ALSO, this fic will have narration from Eren like in Disappearance of Mikasa.**

It was a beautiful late summer morning. Sakura petals fell from the trees, cars drove down the road, and priests swept the stairs of their shrines.

A town bus went by, while an elder lady walked her little Corgi. Standing under a Sakura tree was a 16 year old boy. He had brown hair, green eyes, and was on his phone, wearing his school uniform.

"They're late..", he muttered to himself, as he scrolled through random texts on his phone.

Eren Jaeger waited for his three closest friends, it was almost 7:20 in the morning. Usually he was the late one.

"Eren!", yelled a voice then. Eren glanced up, seeing two figures running towards him. "Oi! You're late!", he waved, grinning.

The girls ran up, stopping. "Who are you to scold? You're always late!", Mikasa pointed out, she blushed a bit around him.

She had jet black hair, shoulder length, and deep bluish black eyes. She also wore a red scarf around her neck, despite it being summer.

"Bloody hell, Eren, you're never early!", Rubi said, surprised. Rubi was Mikasa's age, 16, born until a few months after.

She had long red hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and a large chest. She was not Japanese like the rest, she was Britsh and Scottish, having moved to Japan several years ago with her parents.

Mikasa Ackerman was actually Rubi Zacri's adoptive sister, since they were 9 years old.

"I didn't sleep at all", Eren admitted, shrugging. "Seriously?", asked Mikasa, blinking. "I got a new video game, and was on all night!", Eren explained.

Rubi rolled her eyes. "Eren, you'll be too tired to focus in class", Mikasa pointed out, crossing her arms.

"I'll be fine", Eren assured her. "Honestly I don't know what my little sister sees in you", Rubi pointed out.

Mikasa and Eren both blushed then. "Rubi, what are you talking about?", Mikasa demanded, glaring, but blushing furiously.

"Oh come on, Miki!", Rubi giggled, as she suddenly wrapped her arm around Mikasa's shoulder, pulling her close. 'Miki' was a nickname she gave Mikasa.

"Seriously, when are you going to just tell him?", she whispered then.

"T-There's nothing to tell!", Mikasa yelled, glaring, but still blushing.

"I'm standing right here, ya know", Eren commented. "Listen here, buster! You better treat my little sister like a fucking Queen!", Rubi snapped, protective, as she pulled Mikasa's closer in a protective embrace.

"Sis...can't breathe...your breasts...!", Mikasa stammered, pulling away. "Oh...right, sorry", Rubi looked embarrassed then.

 _These two are Mikasa and Rubi. They've been adoptive sisters since we were all 9 years old. One could say they were a little strange since they were so close, but after Mikasa's parents died, she latched onto Rubi._

 _So in the end, their closeness is just natural._

 _Mikasa is a quiet, intense girl. But she works as the leader of our group, always making sure there's no hurt feelings between us. She's also...beautiful._

 _I've always loved her, but never knew how to tell her. It was obvious she felt the same, but we both...just were too shy to say anything._

 _Then there's Rubi...she's certainly something. She's insanely protective of Mikasa, and has the mouth of a truck driver. Which sounds really weird coming from her English accent._

 _I try to keep peace between us._

"So, where's Armin?", asked Mikasa, noticing his absence. "Late it seems", Eren replied, checking the time on his phone.

They then saw a figure running towards them. "WAIT! Don't leave without me!", Armin cried, running up to them.

"Finally", Eren said, while Rubi instantly blushed.

"You're slow as always, Armin", Mikasa commented. "Sorry! I slept in", Armin apologized, catching his breath.

"Let's hurry, we're already gonna be late", Mikasa said. "Race you all!", Rubi challenged then, running ahead.

"Oi!", Eren yelled, running after her. "Sis, wait!", Mikasa followed.

"Not more running...", Armin whined, but followed.

The four ran to school, and just as Rubi was about to run through the gate, Mikasa jumped on her back.

"Hey! Miki!", Rubi cried, giggling, struggling to hold her sister's weight.

Mikasa dropped off, as she wrapped her arms around Rubi and Eren, while Rubi wrapped her arm around Armin, all of them laughing.

"You both win", Eren concluded, grinning.

"No way, sis didn't jump until I was on school property!", Rubi argued. "I landed on your back after, but I was in the air before", Mikasa corrected.

"I actually agree with Rubi", Armin admitted. The four friends headed inside, and went to class, the school bell ringing.

"We'll be starting today off with some Math", the teacher said. Several students groaned, including Eren and Rubi.

During the class, Mikasa focused on the math problems, while Rubi and Armin did too. Eren fell asleep, his face resting in his hand, as his elbow kept it up, but he snored nonetheless.

"Eren", Mikasa said, softly, poking his arm with her pencil.

Eren continued to snore. "Eren!", Mikasa said a bit louder. "Huh? What?", Eren stirred awake, looking around.

"You need to stop playing video games all night", Mikasa scolded. "Hey, I learn some helpful, legit survival skills on those games!", Eren argued.

"You're pressing buttons on a controller", Mikasa pointed out.

"But...it still teaches you how to survive during a zombie apocalypse!", Eren said.

"Eren, a zombie apocalypse would never happen", Mikasa said. Eren fell quiet, he then blinked, worried.

"Mikasa, it's still too hot out for you to be wearing that scarf...", he said, concerned. "Eren, summer's over. It's fine", Mikasa assured him.

"Almost over, it's still September. Summer break is over, sure, but its still hot out", Eren said, worriedly.

"Eren, I'm fine. You know I don't like taking it off...", Mikasa said, stubbornly.

 _Ever since I gave her that scarf when we were kids, she rarely takes it off. Even when its hot out. It drives both me and Rubi crazy._

 _But it does make sense...I gave it to her not long after her parents died._

Rubi focused on the math problems, while Armin appeared to be struggling.

"I don't get it!", Armin sighed, struggling. Rubi glanced at his paper. "Here, look...", Rubi quick helped him while the teacher's back was turned.

"Thanks Rubi...", Armin smiled, relieved. Rubi blushed a bit.

"No problem, Armin", she said. Eventually, it was P.E. Eren was in the gym, practicing basketball with other students like Jean, Connie, Ymir and Reiner.

Mikasa was running track with Rubi, Sasha, Krista, Marco, Bertolt and other students while Armin sat out P.E.

"As usual, Mikasa's the fastest", Armin noticed, walking from the bleachers.

Mikasa ran faster than the others, extremely skilled in P.E. She was way ahead of the rest, her hair flowing through the wind.

"How does she do it?!", Rubi panted, as she struggled to keep up.

After another lap, all the students stopped, while Mikasa continued. "She's something", Armin admitted, watching, as he gave Rubi a cold water bottle.

"Yeah, but she works herself too hard...", Rubi said, breathlessly, as she drank some, and got herself wet with it, extremely hot and tired.

"She still...?", asked Armin, worried. "Yeah...she always overworks herself in P.E. Ever since her parents died...", Rubi replied, worriedly, as she dried her face with a towel.

Mikasa ran another lap, her red scarf was off, and folded on the bleachers by Rubi and Armin. She only took it off during P.E.

"I don't know how she can...", admitted Rubi, her back hurting. Armin looked at her worried. "You okay?", he asked.

"Yeah, might have pulled a muscle again, these don't help...", Rubi admitted, glancing at her double D cup breasts. Armin turned red, trying hard not to stare.

Mikasa ran four more laps, Rubi and Armin watching. "Bloody hell sis, stop...", Rubi said, worriedly, watching her.

Finally, after one more lap, Mikasa stopped, she skidded a beat, but had great balance and grip. She panted, out of breath.

"Sis, here", Rubi quickly handed her a cold bottle of water. Mikasa drank the entire bottle, and gasped for air after she finished, sitting down.

"Were four extra laps really needed?", Rubi asked, worriedly, as she handed her sister another bottle. "I'm fine, sis, really...I needed to run today", Mikasa assured, as she poured the cold water over her, getting her hair and face wet.

"Sis, are you sure?", asked Rubi, worried, handing her a towel.

"I'm really okay, Rubi. Don't worry", Mikasa reassured her, giving an exhausted smile. She dried her face, getting her scarf.

Rubi looked worried still, not saying anything. "I'm really okay, sis. Come on, lunch is in a few minutes", Mikasa said, as she went ahead.

Rubi and Armin followed. "She works out extra hard after nightmares...", Rubi said then. "What?", Armin listened.

"When Miki has nights full of nightmares...well, more like memories of her parents, she works extra hard in track the next day, to distract her mind. As long as she's moving, she can't think about it", Rubi explained, worriedly.

"Oh...", Armin said, worriedly.

After showers, the three soon met up with Eren in their special clubroom to eat lunch. "Finally, I'm starving!", Eren said, getting his lunch out.

"We got a free period after this, so we can chill here", Rubi said, as she and Mikasa opened their matching lunches.

Armin opened his. "I actually have to finish an essay, after lunch I want to get it done on my laptop", Mikasa said, as she ate.

"Which one?", asked Eren, eating like crazy. "Our History one, on World war 2...", Mikasa replied, eying Eren. She knew he didn't even start his.

"Oh..but isn't that not due for two more weeks?", Eren asked, nervously. "Two days", Rubi corrected him, as she ate.

Eren sweat dropped, looking panicked. "Oh well, I'll just write something quick up", he shrugged then, kicking back.

"No wonder you get Fs", Armin said.

"Oh, I brought our drinks!", said Armin, as he set four cans on the table, from the vending machine. "I'll take the Coke!", Eren grinned, snatching it.

"I'll just have the Iced tea", said Mikasa. "Then I'll take the Pepsi", said Rubi. "That leaves me with the juice", Armin said, opening it.

Mikasa then opened her laptop. "Mikasa, you're not even done eating yet", Eren said, surprised. "I'll have to eat while I work, I want this finished today", replied Mikasa, as she opened her iced tea.

"Miki's essay is so long, its like 30 pages", Rubi said, smiling. "Its a big topic", Mikasa said. "Have you finished yours Rubi?", asked Armin.

"Almost, mine isn't as long though", admitted Rubi, sheepishly. "It's well written though, sis", Mikasa pointed out.

She then blinked. "Damn it, I forgot my discs", she said. She always kept her work and files on discs, in case something happened to her laptop.

"I'll go get them, Miki. In your desk, right?", asked Rubi, getting up. "Yeah, thanks sis", Mikasa said, as she finished her lunch.

Rubi hurried out. She entered home room, and went over to Mikasa's desk. She opened it, and find the discs.

She picked them up.

"Hey Armin, are you gonna finish that fried shrimp?", asked Eren. "No, you can have it...", Armin started to say, when suddenly, he was no longer in the clubroom looking at Eren.

He was...in home room. Holding computer discs. Armin froze, at first confused. "What...", he then jumped, covering his mouth.

He had a girl voice...but it was...a strong British accent. He then looked down, and his heart dropped. He...was wearing a girl's uniform, and had...boobs.

"What is...happening?!", he stammered, in Rubi's voice, he then grabbed the mirror that was in Mikasa's desk, and looked.

In the mirror, Rubi's face starred back at him. He let out a panicked yell, and only freaked out more, sounding like Rubi.

In the clubroom, Rubi was suddenly starring at Eren, and sitting next to him, across from Mikasa. "Wait...how...", she began to ask, but then squeaked, hearing Armin's voice come out of her.

"Armin, you okay?", Mikasa asked, as Eren ate the last fried shrimp, not noticing at first.

Rubi looked around for a mirror, she then ran over to the window, and saw her reflection...Armin's face was starring back at her.

"Armin?", Mikasa repeated, looking over.

"Uh...I'm not Armin, sis...", Rubi started, still freaked out from the voice. Mikasa starred blankly at Armin.

"Very funny", she said, not amused as she looked back at her laptop screen.

"N-No...sis, really! I'm...what's going on?!", Rubi panicked, feeling her body, and short blonde hair.

"Armin, come on, its not April fools or Halloween, its getting old", Mikasa said, unimpressed. "Good one Armin", Eren chuckled.

"I'm not joking...!", Rubi cried, but her voice still sounded like Armin.

In the classroom, Armin sat there at Mikasa's desk, in complete shock. "How...how am I in Rubi's body...?", he asked, as he pushed the long red ponytail behind him, off his shoulder.

He then turned bright red, looking down. Rubi's breasts looked even bigger from her point of view. Armin blushed more, as he suddenly couldn't control himself, touching Rubi's breasts, with her hands.

"They're so...soft...", he mused, still wincing every time he heard it was Rubi's voice and not his.

Back in the clubroom, Rubi was still freaking out. "Miki, I'm serious! It's really me!", she cried.

"Armin, seriously dude, its getting old now", Eren admitted, while Mikasa chose to ignore it.

"Its not a joke! I'll prove it! Mikasa! You're wearing your black bra and black kitten underwear!", Rubi blurted out then.

Mikasa suddenly froze, her eyes growing wide, while also turning bright red. Eren turned bright red as well, suddenly starring at Mikasa.

Armin wouldn't know that, only Rubi would since the sisters often changed together.

"W-What...?", Mikasa stammered. "See?!", Rubi cried. "Okay...WAIT! What age did I get my first period?", Mikasa demanded, freaked out.

"12", Rubi replied. Mikasa starred. "One more, to be sure this isn't some joke! Eren, cover your ears!", Mikasa ordered, blushing.

"What...?", Eren blinked. "Cover them!", Mikasa yelled, blushing furiously. She had to ask something only Rubi would know, without a shadow of a doubt, something she would never tell Armin.

"Uh...okay!", Eren did so. Mikasa took a deep breath. "What did you catch me doing a few months ago, that scarred you for life?", she asked then.

"You were masturbating to Eren's photo", Rubi replied.

Mikasa's heart sunk, her head spinning. "Oh my god...", she cried, stepping back. "Can I uncover my ears now?", asked Eren, awkwardly, as he slowly did so.

"I'm telling you...I don't know why, but Armin and I switched bodies...", Rubi said, as she sat down, with her legs crossed, a way Armin would never sit.

"So then...where's Armin...?", Eren started to ask. Rubi suddenly blushed like crazy, while Mikasa glared.

"Shit!", Rubi cried, while Mikasa bolted up.

In the classroom, Armin was still fondling Rubi's breasts, very red.

"How does she...fit them in a bra?", he wondered, when suddenly the door slid open. Armin panicked, jumping, but not removing Rubi's hands from her breasts.

Sasha stepped in, she then blinked. "Rubi?! What are you doing?!", she cried, blushing, and freaked out.

"Uhh...uhh...", Armin started, when suddenly Rubi, Mikasa and Eren ran in. Mikasa grabbed Armin by the shirt collar, glaring dangerously.

"You...are so...DEAD! You little pervert!", Mikasa growled, dangerously. "Sis, that's my shirt you know...", Rubi pointed out, still in Armin's body, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry Mikasa! I didn't mean anything...!", Armin cried, blushing furiously.

"Get OUT of my sister's body, you hear me?! OUT!", Mikasa yelled, glaring dangerously.

"I don't know how!", Armin cried. Sasha starred at the scene, a look of complete confusion on her face.

"Uhhh...I'm just gonna pretend I didn't see or hear any of this...", she then took off, freaked out.

Mikasa sighed, finally letting go. They returned to the clubroom. "So...how the hell did this happen?", Mikasa asked.

"This is so bizarre..", Eren admitted, seeing Armin sitting like some lady while looking at Rubi, sitting hunched down, blushing and nervous.

"One minute I was talking to you, then I was in the classroom...", Armin said, still struggling with Rubi's long red hair.

"And I was in the classroom, getting Miki's discs, and then...I was back here", Rubi added, as she kept trying to push her ponytail back, but just touching Armin's short blonde hair.

"What the hell is causing this?", Mikasa growled, frustrated.

"That...would be me...", a dark, emotionless voice said then. The group all looked towards the door, seeing a man standing there.

His eyes were empty, his face blank.


	2. Realized Feelings

"What the fuck?", Rubi said, still in Armin's body, glaring at the strange, emotionless man. "What did you just say?", Mikasa asked.

 _The man starred at us, his eyes and expression so lifeless, it was horrifying. He also stood so still, I don't think one of us could see him breathing._

 _We didn't know who he was, but one thing was obvious, he..or it..was causing this phenomenon._

 _There was no way he was human...if he had this kind of power._

"You asked what was causing this...I have all the answers", the man replied, his tone completely lifeless. Suddenly Armin and Rubi switched back.

"H-Hey...I'm back..!", Armin cried, looking down.

"Fucking finally...what the hell are you planning?!", Rubi demanded, angrily, as she stood up.

"Well...you can call it a test", the man started, vaguely. "A test?", asked Eren, glaring.

"Yes...a test. You'll switch bodies at random, there's no real pattern", the man replied.

"You're doing this, right? What the hell are you? And why?", Mikasa demanded, glaring.

"Call me Heartseed...yes...Heartseed, that's easy to remember", the man said, his eyes black and lifeless. Rubi glared. "Quit dicking us around!", she yelled.

"I cannot give you all the answers yet, I can only say this. You're all about to see just how strong your friendship is", Heartseed said, simply, not phased by Rubi's mouth.

"What the hell does that even mean?!", Mikasa yelled.

"You'll find out soon enough", Heartseed replied.

"Like hell!", Mikasa growled, she raised her fist, about to hit him, when suddenly, Heartseed raised his own arm as quick as lightening, and hit Mikasa right in the chest, right under her neck.

The blow was so strong, it sent her flying across the room, she hit the wall hard.

"MIKI!", Rubi ran over, urgently, with Eren and Armin. "Mikasa!", Eren took her hand worriedly, as Mikasa hissed in pain, clutching her chest.

"How the hell did he...", Armin looked at Heartseed, terrified. Mikasa was strong, it took a lot of strength to throw her across the room like that.

"Mikasa, are you hurt?", Eren asked, fearfully. "I..don't think so...", replied Mikasa holding her hand to her head, getting a severe stress migraine. She got them often, ever since her parents died.

"Nothing's broken?", Rubi asked, worriedly, as she and Eren helped Mikasa up.

"N-No...but my head hurts...bad", admitted Mikasa, groaning.

Eren glared at Heartseed then. "You...I don't know what the fuck you are, but don't you DARE touch her again!", he warned, dangerously.

Heartseed didn't say anything, and suddenly vanished, in thin air.

"What the hell...was that", Armin stammered, still in shock.

"I don't know, but he's not human...", Mikasa groaned, her head felt like a hammer was pounding the inside of it.

Eren and Rubi helped her sit down, while Armin got a cold cloth for her head.

"Are you sure you're not injured? That was bad...", Eren asked, worriedly. "I...I don't think so...sis, check my back", Mikasa said, still holding her head.

Eren applied the cold cloth to Mikasa's forehead, as Rubi lifted the back of her sister's shirt.

Her stomach turned, but she also sighed in relief. "Nothing looks broken...but it's bruised bad", she said, worriedly.

"What do we do now...?", asked Armin, worriedly. "We have no way of knowing more about this...Heartseed. We'll figure something out though...", Eren replied, as Mikasa leaned back in her chair, trying to get rid of her headache.

"He said it would happen at random, but he's clearly controlling it. Armin and sis switched back the second he came in", Mikasa realized.

"But why?! What is he?!", Armin asked. "We don't know...it makes no sense", Eren said, just as confused.

"There's nothing we can do, until its explained", Rubi sighed.

Mikasa then blinked, she was suddenly standing on the other side of the room, and no longer had a headache.

She suddenly turned bright red, realizing she was in Eren's body.

"OW! FUCK!", Eren yelled, but Mikasa's voice came from his mouth. He was in Mikasa's body, and the headache was ungodly.

 _I never realized how bad her headaches were until that day. They were abnormally painful. I never knew how she kept herself from screaming bloody murder in pain._

 _And to think she got these often..._

"Oh bloody hell", Rubi facepalmed. "Jesus christ, mother of...motherfu...!", Eren cursed, holding his head, and feeling Mikasa's black hair.

"I told you they were bad...", Mikasa said, and then turned redder, hearing Eren's voice come out of her mouth.

"Yeah, but jesus! This is merciless!", Eren groaned.

He then paused, glancing down at Mikasa's breasts, blushing. When he started to raise her hands to touch them, Rubi threw her phone at him.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!", Rubi scolded, angrily.

"S-Sorry...!", Eren cried, while Mikasa blushed more. "It's bad enough my body was violated, my sister's doesn't need to be!", Rubi yelled.

Armin turned bright red when she said this.

Mikasa was insanely red at this point, when suddenly they switched back. "Whoa...what?", Eren blinked, looking around, back in his own body.

Mikasa instantly winced in pain from her headache, back in her own body.

"That's strange, the time seems to be random as well. Rubi and I were switched longer than that", Armin noticed.

"I wonder how long it could go on for at a time?", admitted Eren, still blushing. Rubi sat by her sister, rubbing her back, as Mikasa held her head in her hands, the pain from her migraine bad.

"We need to try and collect our thoughts about this...", Armin said. "I can't think at all right now...damn", Mikasa groaned, clutching her head now.

Rubi looked at her, worried.

"School's about over, I need to take sis home. She needs rest. We'll all be able to think clearer tomorrow", she decided.

"Okay, yeah...sounds like a plan", Eren agreed.

It was sunset, the four left school. "Armin, you want to stop and get a bite to eat first?", Eren asked, a bit randomly then, as they walked by a McDonalds.

"Uh, yeah sure, why not", Armin replied. "We'll see you girls tomorrow", he said. "Okay, meet us in the clubroom, first thing in the morning, an hour before class", Rubi nodded, as she and Mikasa held hands.

Mikasa was quiet, her migraine not gone, but she glanced at Eren one more time, blushing a bit.

"This is weird...its never been this bad...", Mikasa admitted, clutching her forehead with her free hand as the sisters walked off.

"Well we just met some weirdo who can switch our bodies...kinda makes sense", Rubi pointed out, speaking softly, knowing her sister was in pain.

Mikasa didn't answer, her head pounding nonstop. It was so bad, her whole face actually ached. Her back still hurt as well.

"Come on, let's get home, Miki...", Rubi said, worriedly.

Inside the McDonalds, Eren and Armin sat in one of the booths by the window, it was quiet. Just a group of 3 schoolgirls sat in another booth.

"So...what is it?", asked Armin, they just had french fries and sodas.

"I just...needed to get this out. When Mikasa and I switched...I felt like I was invading her privacy, but at the same time, I saw her thoughts...", Eren confessed.

Armin froze, listening. "It was just a glimpse, but I saw them. She...actually loves me, Armin...", Eren said.

Armin's expression changed to unamused then. "Really? You haven't picked up on that?", he asked.

"I have! I just...didn't realize how much. Did...the same thing happen between you and Rubi?", asked Eren.

"Yeah...but I've always known she likes me", admitted Armin, looking down.

"Why didn't you tell her?", asked Eren. "Well, why don't YOU tell Mikasa how you feel?", Armin asked back.

Eren sighed. "I don't want to ever hurt her, she's been through so much in her life...what if we got into a fight and broke up? I don't want her hurt...", Eren explained.

"I think you're hurting her from not saying anything...", Armin said.

 _It was strange having this conversation with Armin...but today was strange already. Getting a glimpse of Mikasa's thoughts like that...was overwhelming._

 _Two things stuck out, how fucked up her childhood was, during the time of her parents death, and how much she loved and cared for me. And Rubi...people she cared about she held dear._

By evening, around 7 at night, Mikasa and Rubi were having dinner with Rubi's parents.

"Another headache, sweetie?", Flora, Rubi's mother, asked, worried. She noticed Mikasa kept rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah, but it's beginning to go away...", replied Mikasa, softly.

"Do you need medicine, honey?", asked Flora, concerned. She always treated Mikasa like her own blood daughter.

"Maybe some after dinner", Mikasa said. "So, how was school, girls?", asked James, Rubi's father. "It was...the same", Rubi said, quickly.

No way in hell would their parents believe them.

"I finished my essay", Mikasa added then, so it didn't seem weird. "That's our girl", James smiled. "Did you finish yours, Rubi?", asked Flora.

"Yep, it's not as long as Miki's though...", replied Rubi, a bit sheepishly. "It's fine, princess. I bet its well written", James assured her.

"I guess it-", Rubi started, when suddenly, she was no longer sitting at the table. She was suddenly in Eren's bedroom, holding a PS4 controller, playing a zombie game.

"WHAT...?!", Rubi jumped up, dropping the controller, looking around. She looked down, in Eren's body.

"Rubi?", Flora asked, noticing her daughter's sudden silence. Eren sat there, in Rubi's body. His eyes were wide, and he looked around.

'Fuck, fuck...don't freak out...', he thought urgently.

"Sis?", Mikasa asked, blinking. "Uh...sorry, I spaced out", Eren said, it was Rubi's voice. "Are you feeling okay, sweetie?", asked Flora.

"Y-Yes", Eren replied, turning more and more pale. He was in Mikasa's house, eating dinner with her and her family.

And Rubi was stuck at Eren's house.

He decided to remain quiet, hoping they would just switch back within a few seconds.

But soon dinner ended. "Sis, let's go get a bath, I want to get to bed soon", Mikasa said, as they finished the dishes.

Eren froze then. "Eh...?", he asked, suddenly turning red. "What? We always take baths together", Mikasa said.

If it wasn't for her migraine, she may have figured out by now that Eren and Rubi switched bodies.

"O-Oh...yeah...", Eren stammered.

The two went upstairs. 'Shit...no. This can't be happening...I gotta say something...!', Eren thought, frantically.

"Um...", he started, still Rubi's voice.

"Sis, could you hand me the towels?", Mikasa asked then. "Oh...uh...sure", Eren handed them to her, praying in his head they would just switch back already.

'This isn't right, I have to just tell her we switched before...', he started to think, when he suddenly froze, turning bright red.

Mikasa unbuttoned her school uniform, and slipped it off. She then slipped her skirt off, exposing her black bra, and underwear.

It actually did have black kitten faces on it.

She then unclipped her bra, and removed it.

 _In that moment I couldn't say a word. I just starred, completely in awe. She was more beautiful than I could have ever imagined._

Mikasa's C cup breasts were exposed as she removed her bra, her body was pretty muscular from her being so good in P.E

She had beautiful pale skin, making her jet black hair and dark eyes look even darker.

She removed her red scarf then, setting it on the sink. She didn't have any tattoos or piercings, her body was pure, untouched, unchanged.

She was an all natural beauty.

"Sis? What's wrong?", Mikasa asked then. "U-Uh...sorry!", Eren cried, still sounding like Rubi.

"Why are you starring? We've been taking baths together since we were kids", Mikasa said, as she got in the bath, sitting down.

"S-Sorry...just not myself...!", Eren said. He struggled at first, but removed Rubi's clothes off of him. He froze, seeing her huge breasts.

'These feel so heavy, how does Rubi handle it?', he wondered, blushing.

He awkwardly got in the bath, sitting down. He then looked at Mikasa, and turned so red it was insane. She sat there, half of her body in the water, but a lot of cleavage was showing above it.

Her hair was a little wet already.

Eren's heart pounded so fast, unable to keep from starring. She was so beautiful.

"Sis, can you look at my back?", asked Mikasa then, she turned slighty. Eren continued to blush, but then his eyes (or more technically Rubi's eyes) turned to worry.

Mikasa's back was bruised badly. It was a black bluish color, and took up the majority of her upper back.

"Jesus...", Eren said. "What? You saw it at school, sis. Did it get worse?", asked Mikasa. "Um...no. It just...is pretty battered, that's all...", Eren replied.

'What the hell?! Why haven't we switched back yet?! This is going on for too long!', he thought, beginning to panic.

"Can you wash it, sis? I think warm water might help...", Mikasa asked. "Uh..sure", Eren replied, as he started to gently wash her back.

He turned bright red as he did this, touching her smooth skin.

"It...doesn't hurt, does it?", he asked. "It's sore...but it could have been worse", replied Mikasa.

She was still completely oblivious that Eren and her sister switched.

She then suddenly turned around, facing him, her breasts pressed against his arm. Eren turned even redder, panicking.

""Sis, do you have a fever? You're really red...", Mikasa asked then. She suddenly got extremely close, pressing her forehead to Eren's, to feel it.

Eren's heart raced, their faces touching, their eyes and lips only inches away.

He was about to freak out, when suddenly...he was back in his room. "Holy shit...!", Eren gasped, sitting on his bed, back in his own body. He suddenly had the most huge erection.

Rubi sat in the bath, starring blankly at her surroundings, back in her own body. "Sis?", Mikasa asked.

Rubi slowly looked at Mikasa, breathing a bit heavy.

"Uh...hi", she said simply, still in shock. Mikasa's eyes suddenly grew wide then, realizing it. Her sister was no longer insanely red, and her eyes looked shocked. There was a switch.

"Who...?", Mikasa asked, her heart suddenly racing.

"Eren...we switched...", Rubi replied.

Mikasa's eyes grew wide, and she suddenly turned bright red. "W-What...?! Oh my God...oh God...!", Mikasa cried, panicking.

She was blushing like crazy, as she hugged herself.

"Sis...please don't tell me, he saw...?", asked Rubi.

"He...YES! He...oh god...he was in the bath with me...this whole time?!", Mikasa realized, her heart racing.

"Sis...calm down..!", Rubi cried, worriedly. Mikasa suddenly freaked, she got out of the bath, grabbed her night robe, and ran out, slamming the door.

"Shit...you fucking pervert, Eren! Why didn't you just say something...?!", Rubi glared, angrily.

She got out, got dressed, and grabbed her sister's scarf.

Mikasa was sitting on the bed, her hair still soaked. She was dressed in her nightgown, but was still very red.

"Miki, you're going to get sick...", Rubi fussed, as she dried her sister's hair.

"He...saw me. He actually...", Mikasa stammered, still in shock.

"Easy...", Rubi soothed, rubbing her shoulder.

"Sis...what if he...didn't like what he saw?", asked Mikasa, worriedly, blushing. "Trust me...I got a glimpse into his thoughts. He..loved what he saw", Rubi assured her.

"Really...?", asked Mikasa, nervously. "Yeah...sis, he didn't...do anything, did he?", asked Rubi then, worriedly.

Mikasa shook her head. "N-No...he didn't. He just washed my back...", Mikasa replied.

Rubi sighed in relief. "At least now I know he actually cares about you, and isn't some pervert...", she said.

Mikasa looked at Rubi, still blushing. "Hey...he loves you, Miki. Trust me...", Rubi then handed the scarf to Mikasa.

"You should just tell him how you feel...", she advised. Mikasa blushed, holding her scarf.

Mikasa was silent the rest of the night, too embarrassed to say anything. As the sisters slept in the same bed, Rubi sat up.

She check to make sure Mikasa was still asleep. Mikasa slept beside her, her eyes closed, not moving. Rubi then grabbed her phone, and texted Eren.

" **Why didn't you just tell her we switched, you pervert?!"**

She waited, as Mikasa cuddled a bit closer to her sister, but remained asleep.

" **I...tried! I panicked...! I...really love her, Rubi. But I would have never done anything in your body, I promise"**

Rubi sighed as she read his reply, while gently brushed Mikasa's bangs out of her eyes.

" **We all need to talk tomorrow, first thing. In the clubroom"** she texted back.


	3. Awkward Situations

"I think we can all agree we need a plan", Rubi sighed, as she sat at the table in the clubroom. Mikasa was sitting by her, hiding part of her face in her scarf. She was blushing as red as her scarf, avoiding eye contact with Eren.

Eren was just as red, trying not to stare at her, while Armin sat by him.

"Agreed...if we're going to switch like that, we need a plan", he said. "Okay, when any of us switch like that again, we need to let the other know right away", Rubi said.

"And what about our parents?", asked Eren, still red.

"We need a signal, or a safe word..", Rubi replied. "Agreed, but what?", asked Armin. Mikasa and Eren didn't say anything, both blushing.

Mikasa then sighed, standing up. She didn't say anything, as she grabbed Eren's hand, pulling him out of the room with her.

"Uhh...okay", Armin said, confused. "Give them some time", Rubi said.

"Mikasa, what?", asked Eren, blushing still. "Look, we can't figure any of that stuff out until our heads are clear", replied Mikasa.

"I'm really sorry, Mikasa. I should have said something, anything! I totally embarrassed you", Eren apologized, needing to get all that off his chest.

Mikasa was quiet at first.

"I mean...I just...you were so beautiful and...I went speechless and then you-"

Before Eren could continue, Mikasa suddenly kissed him. Eren froze, his eyes growing wide. But then he relaxed, returning the kiss, tasting her cherry flavored lips.

He pulled her close, as Mikasa wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

 _In that moment, we both were completely and totally relaxed. All we needed to do was just let go, and give in to our feelings._

 _It was like time stopped, we forgot everything. All we knew was each other._

Their kiss only deepened more, as Mikasa gripped the front of Eren's shirt, and suddenly shoved him into the locker.

Forgetting her own strength, the sound of his back hitting the locker was quite loud.

"Ow...", Eren said, but grinned. "Sorry! I never...well...", Mikasa blushed. Eren smiled, she was so cute.

"I love you so much, Mikasa...", he mused, as he pulled her close. Mikasa blushed, starring into his eyes.

"I love you, Eren...", she said softly. The two kissed again, holding each other tight. Eren stroked her hair, as they couldn't seem to stop.

The clubroom door opened then, Rubi walking out, seeing.

"So are you two bloody done or what?", she asked, frowning. Mikasa and Eren both jumped slightly, breaking apart.

"S-Sis...yeah, sorry", Mikasa stammered, while Eren turned redder.

"Come on, we got a safe word", Rubi said, she smiled a bit, happy for her sister. Mikasa and Eren blushed again, but followed Rubi back in the clubroom.

"Switch?", Mikasa asked, after they all sat down.

"Yeah, think about. 'I got to switch off my phone' or 'Let me switch off the light' It's perfect", Armin explained.

"But even with a safe word, what if we switch when we're alone with our parents?", asked Eren. "That would be troubling...", Mikasa added.

"I decided we each make a report, everything we know about our parents. That way, whenever we switch, we can play the part as well as possible", Armin said.

"A report? This is like school", Eren complained.

"We'll have to make copies for each other. We read them, and memorize them", Rubi said.

"My dad's at work mostly, so it won't be too hard with mom", Eren admitted. "And my grandfather is a bit on the senile side so...he won't even notice", Armin added.

"We mainly have to worry about Miki's and mine then", Rubi said.

"Dad works, but mom is always home. She's also always fussing over us, especially me...", Mikasa explained.

"Because of Miki's past and headaches, mom is always checking on her", said Rubi.

"Got it...", Eren said, while Armin nodded.

"Okay, we'll start writing all this up...", said Mikasa.

 _Despite planning everything for when us boys switch with the girls, what happened the next morning didn't prepare any of us._

 _It was...chaotic to say the least._

"RUBI! WAIT! I can't keep up with you! Your breasts are too big, I can't run as fast!", Mikasa yelled, in Rubi's body.

"This is so awesome! I feel so light weight!", Rubi grinned, in Mikasa's body.

"Wait until you get one of my headaches, you won't be grinning then!", Mikasa said. The girls ran to school, and saw Eren and Armin waiting.

"Finally! What took you two?", asked Eren. He then blinked, noticing Rubi was wearing Mikasa's scarf.

Mikasa blushed then, and for a few seconds forgot she was in her sister's body. She suddenly kissed Eren.

"Wh-Whoa! Rubi, what are you doing?! Have you lost your mind?!", Eren yelled, backing up.

"It's okay, Eren. We're switched. Although thank you for the image, Miki...of me kissing Eren", Rubi shuddered, still in Mikasa's body.

"What..?!", Armin and Eren said, looking at Mikasa.

"We were switched when we woke up this morning...", Mikasa explained, as she kept struggling to adjust her bra under her shirt.

"Are you KIDDING ME?!", Eren yelled, disturbed. "This is really bad, we're all in home room and P.E, but you girls take different classes", Armin said.

"I know, Miki takes History and I take Math", Rubi said.

"Okay, let's just play it cool before others start starring...", said Armin, noticing some other students looking towards them.

The bell rang then. "Shit, we're late!", Rubi growled. "Miki, the answer to the toughest question is 4-x! And if its the other sheet, its 0!", she said quickly.

"Okay, and my class is studying World war II!", Mikasa shouted back, as they ran up the stairs. Despite trying to help each other, both girls were totally lost once in class.

Mikasa starred at the math problems on the board, blankly. 'I don't get any of this...', she thought, completely lost.

Rubi was freaking out in history, not understanding a thing being said. "What part of World war II was this?!", she asked herself, panicking.

"Hey, Mikasa? Where's your scarf?", Jean asked, sitting next to her. Rubi jumped, turning white.

"It's...in the laundry", she replied, sweating now.

"Really? You always wear it...", Jean pointed out. Rubi turned whiter and whiter, avoiding eye contact.

"W-Well...mom forgot to wash it", Rubi replied, nervously. "Hey...you know, there's a pretty cool movie playing tonight, you want to go?", asked Jean.

"Oh, no I'm busy tonight...", Rubi said quickly.

"Come on, it'll be fun...", Jean pressed, as he went to touch her hand. Rubi pulled it away quickly.

"Jean, I said no...Ar-I mean Eren and I have plans...", she said, nervously.

"You could do so much better than him, Mikasa. He's just a little loudmouth brat. You should try dating a real man", Jean looked at her breasts as he said this.

Rubi glared.

'Fuck me, is this the kind of bloody flirting my sister has to put up with from him?', Rubi thought, glaring.

She then blinked, suddenly in Math class, back in her own body. 'Oh thank God..', she sighed in relief.

Then she blinked. 'Damn it sis, my bra is all messed up..', she tried to awkwardly and subtly adjust it so no one noticed.

Mikasa blinked, a bit disoriented, back in history class. "Yes..", she sighed in relief. "Yes? You'll go with me?", asked Jean, looking surprised.

Mikasa blinked, looking at him. "Uh...what?", she asked. "To the movies, you and me", Jean repeated.

"Oh...no, sorry, Jean. I already told you...I like Eren", Mikasa replied. "Oh..um okay..that's cool", Jean said, looking disappointed.

Soon, it was P.E class. The students all had swimming time in the indoor pool. ""Well that was bloody awkward!", Rubi said.

She and Mikasa were in the shallow end, having just finished swimming a lot of laps. Mikasa wore a one piece suit, that was dark blue.

Her scarf was tucked away safe in her locker.

She was always self conscious of her body. Rubi wore a bikini that was a dark pink color, more like burgundy.

Eren and Armin were playing with the basketball hoop in the pool. But they both kept glancing over at the girls, blushing.

"I'm glad it's over, sis, I had no idea you had such back pain from your breasts", Mikasa admitted, worriedly.

"I know...I keep having growth spurts. Miki, you didn't tell me Jean flirts with you like that", Rubi frowned then.

"It's not that big a deal...", Mikasa said. "It IS! Miki, he was being a straight up pervert!", Rubi pressed.

"He's harmless, sis. Really...he just has been obsessed with me since junior high. He never tried anything", assured Mikasa, and it was true.

"Well I hope he'll piss off soon. That's bloody annoying", Rubi sighed.

Armin glanced over at the girls again, looking at Rubi and blushing. "OI! Armin! Pay attention!", Eren shouted, throwing the ball at him.

Armin blinked, missing it. "Armin, why don't you just tell her how you feel? This shyness between you two is becoming preschool like", Eren said, rolling his eyes.

"I can't! Especially with all this...body switching", Armin said, turning bright red.

"Well, Mikasa and I did...", Eren pointed out.

"What if she rejects me, Eren? Look at her! She's...gorgeous. She's the most beautiful girl here. Every boy likes her...she has her pick! Why would she pick me?", asked Armin.

"Ahem, most beautiful girl here?", Eren growled then. "No, I know! Mikasa's beautiful, Eren. That's not what I meant...", Armin quickly said.

"Better. Armin, just go up and confess. Ask her out, hell, exchange mangas! Just do something", Eren rolled his eyes, as he threw the basketball again.

"You and Mikasa exchange mangas?", Armin blinked.

"Oh...uh, well, you know, we burrow each other's mangas. Nothing sappy", Eren quickly said, blushing.

"When we exchange mangas, Eren always writes little notes in mine, over any panel with a girl character. The notes always say "You're prettier than her"", Mikasa revealed to Rubi, blushing.

"That's so sweet...what do you put in his?", asked Rubi. "Usually 'You're stronger than him' with any male character", replied Mikasa.

Soon the students got out of the pool, and headed to the showers. Mikasa and Rubi went to the girls showers, with Sasha, and the rest.

Eren and Armin went into the boys showers with Jean, Connie, Marco and the rest.

"Maybe you're right, Eren...maybe I should just...", Armin started, when suddenly he was no longer in the boys showers.

"...tell her how I feel...", as he finished his sentence, his froze, hearing Mikasa's voice escape his mouth.

"What?", Rubi asked. Armin suddenly turned extremely red, in Mikasa's body. But not just in her body...both Mikasa and Rubi were completely undressed.

Mikasa was just as frozen, now in the boys showers, in Armin's body. She looked down, Armin was already dressed, but Eren wasn't.

"Oh God...", she cried, Armin's voice coming from her mouth. "What?", Eren asked. Mikasa suddenly turned bright red, panicking, her heart racing.

"W-We...switched!", was all she could say, as she ran out of there fast. She leaned against the wall in the hallway, practically hyperventilating, extremely red.

Armin was frozen, his thoughts panicking as he glanced down at Mikasa's breasts, suddenly very red.

"Miki? Hello?", Rubi asked. Armin blinked, starring at Rubi's breasts now.

He shook his head then, trying to snap out of it.

"R-Rubi...!", he started to try and tell her, when he suddenly slipped on a bar of soap, and fell right on Rubi, they both hit the floor, Armin on top of her, still in Mikasa's body.

Mikasa's breasts were pressing against Rubi's.

"Sis! Get off!", Rubi yelled, very red but freaked out.

Armin struggled, hardly able to keep his eyes off of her body, as he tried, but his hands accidentally landed on her breasts.

Some other girls saw, confused. "I thought they were sisters...?", one asked. Hearing this, Rubi panicked.

"MIKASA!", she yelled then, managing to push Armin off of her. Rubi's heart raced, extremely freaked out as she backed up.

Armin froze then, suddenly in the hallway. "Shit...fuck!", he panicked, back in his own body.

Mikasa blinked, disoriented, back in her own body. "What...?", she looked around.

She then saw Rubi's horrified look. She looked like she had been violated.

"Sis...?", she asked. Rubi didn't say anything, as she took off into the locker room. Mikasa's heart sunk, realizing.

"Armin...!", she glared.

Eren, now dressed hurried out to the hall.

"Armin, what?!", he asked. "I...switched with Mikasa! I think I might have...fucked up", Armin explained.

"What are you talking about?", demanded Eren. "I...panicked! And slipped! Rubi thought it was Mikasa...what if because they're adopted, Rubi thinks Mikasa...?", Armin asked, panicked.

"They'll sort it out Armin...but seriously dude, you made things awkward as hell for them!", Eren said.

"I know!", Armin yelled, already feeling horrible.

Mikasa went to go into the locker room, dressed, but when she went to turn the knob, it was locked.

"Rubi!", Mikasa knocked on the locker room door.

"Just...leave me alone", Rubi said, shaking a bit. "Rubi, it wasn't me! Armin and I switched!", Mikasa explained.

There was a silent pause. The door suddenly unlocked, and opened.

"What...?", Rubi asked, a look of complete relief in her eyes. She was dressed now too.

"It was Armin, sis...I don't even know what happened, but I was in the boys locker room with Eren...", replied Mikasa.

Rubi exhaled in relief, as she pulled her sister close in a tight hug. Mikasa sighed in relief as well.

"Bloody hell, Miki. I thought you went lesbian on me or something...", she admitted.

"Seriously? Sis you know I love Eren, and we're sisters. Even if adopted, I never felt that way about you", Mikasa assured her.

"It was just...weird because it was your body. But...it was Armin...", Rubi explained.

"Yeah...what happened exactly?", asked Mikasa as the girls broke apart. "You...I mean he sorta slipped and fell on top of me. But...some girls saw. Rumors are going to spread...", Rubi replied, worriedly.

The girls left the locker room, seeing Eren and Armin.

"You two okay?", asked Eren, worriedly. "Yeah...we're okay. Armin, what the HELL?!", Mikasa glared at him then.

"I'm sorry! I panicked!", Armin apologized.

Rubi sighed. "At least Mika was smart, she just ran out before anything happened between us", Eren pointed out.

"Armin, I'm not mad...", Rubi said. "I'm sorry, Rubi. I just...", Armin blushed.

Rubi blushed as well.

She waited, but he didn't say anything. Eren frowned. 'Armin, just tell her!', he thought.

"Um...see you in class?", asked Armin, awkwardly. Rubi's eyes filled with disappointment and even hurt then. "Y-Yeah...", she said.

Mikasa and Eren exchanged annoyed glances, both thinking the same thing.

Two girls walked over then. "What the hell was that? I thought those two were sisters?", one asked.

"I bet it's just their cover, talk about sluts. They were gonna do it right there in front of everyone", the other said.

Mikasa looked down, sighing, while Rubi also looked away.

"HEY!", Eren yelled then, glaring. "Excuse you?", one of the girls said.

"Why don't you two bitches find something better to do with your time than spread rumors?", Eren growled, glaring.

Mikasa blinked, surprised.

"What's it to you?", asked the girl. "Because Mikasa is my girl. You talk about her, or her SISTER again, you'll have to answer to me", Eren replied, glaring.

"Is that a threat?", the girl asked.

"What does it sound like to you, idiot?", Mikasa said then, also glaring.

"Whatever, weirdos...", the girls left, but stopped gossiping.

"I caused a lot of trouble here...what if it keeps up?", asked Armin, worried. "I think they got the message", Eren said.

"Thanks, Eren...", Mikasa blushed. Eren smiled, as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Let's try and remember our safe word next time", Rubi said, looking at Armin. Armin nodded, sheepishly.

 _That day, it became crystal clear to all of us Heartseed's intention was to tear us apart as friends. But the worst was yet to come._

 _This was the beginning of his game of chess, and we were just the pawns. Little did we know, the incident today sparked an upcoming problem that would put our whole friendship at risk...especially Rubi and Mikasa's..._


	4. Complicated

**Author's Note: Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews so far!**

"Hold it straight...", Rubi muttered, nervously. "I am, you're on...", Mikasa said quickly. They were alone in the clubroom. Mikasa was holding her phone camera, recording Rubi.

"Okay, shoot", she said. Rubi was blushing, looking nervously at the camera. "A-Armin...I just wanted to say...I like you...alot...", Rubi said, nervously.

"Nice...my turn", Mikasa grinned. Rubi took the camera phone, and recorded Mikasa.

"E-Eren...I..love you. So much...maybe we could..", she said, blushing, looking at the camera.

"Nice...and they won't even have to know...", Rubi grinned, when suddenly the clubroom door flew opened.

"EREN! ARMIN!", Eren and Armin ran in, both looking furious. It was actually Rubi and Mikasa in, Eren and Armin's bodies.

Eren sat there, in Mikasa's body, while Armin held the camera, in Rubi's body.

"You PERVERTS!", Rubi yelled, in Armin's body. "Eren, what were you doing..?", Mikasa asked, very red, still in Eren's body.

"Oh you bastards! You were making a bloody porno for yourselves, weren't you?!", Rubi yelled then, angrily, when suddenly they all switched back into their own bodies.

"No! We weren't, Rubi!", Armin held his hands up, like he was being arrested.

"It was more of a...dating...game...thing", Eren stammered, nervously. "You bloody perverts!", Rubi chased them around the room.

"Give me your phone!", Rubi yelled. "Never!", Eren went to toss it to Armin. "Armin, catch!", he shouted.

Armin missed,and Mikasa caught it. She pressed delete on the video.

"Eren, I'm very flattered, but if this video got out, do you realize how embarrassed we would be?", she scolded, folding her arms.

Eren and Armin sighed. "Sorry...", Armin said.

"Honestly, such perverts", Rubi shook her head.

"We're sorry, Mika...but you looked so cute in the mirror, blushing I couldn't resist", Eren admitted. Mikasa turned red, looking away.

"Th-That still doesn't give you an excuse...", she said, blushing. Eren grinned, as he pulled her close, kissing her forehead. Mikasa only blushed more, as she smiled softly.

"Okay, enough lovebirds", Rubi said, as she sat at the table. It was lunch time, and they even had a free period after.

Armin glanced over at Mikasa, and he looked down, something bothering him.

"What's wrong, Armin?", asked Rubi, as Eren and Mikasa sat down. "Oh...nothing", Armin said quickly, avoiding eye contact with Rubi.

Rubi blinked, but didn't say anything. "So, here it is, a whole month since this started, and it hasn't stopped", Mikasa sighed.

Mikasa opened her cute, pink bento box, it matched Rubi's. She had rice, fried shrimp, small omelets, and some vegetables, and orange juice.

"I almost wish Heartseed would show up again...just so we knew more", Armin admitted, as he got a brown paper bag, only having a sandwich and chips and a juice box.

He wasn't a good cook, and his grandfather couldn't make big lunches for him.

"That won't help, if he shows up again, the first thing he'll see is my fist in his face", Rubi growled, opening her bento box, having the same as her sister, with the exception of two chocolate chip cookies. And chocolate milk.

Eren had cheeseburger, french fries, and a chocolate pudding, and a soda.

"Honestly Eren, you should eat something more healthy for lunch", Mikasa scolded. "Hey, I eat enough healthy stuff for breakfast and dinner! I deserve a treat", Eren defended.

"You need some vegetables in your diet, Eren. Here", she picked a piece of broccoli up with her chopsticks from her bento box, and held it out to him.

Eren blushed. "Fine...", he grumbled, eating it. Mikasa blushed.

Rubi watched the two, and then glanced at Armin, blushing. 'I should share my lunch with Armin, he doesn't have enough...', she thought.

"Armin, you want some of our lunch? You barely have anything", Mikasa said then, right before Rubi asked.

"I'm fine, really", Armin assured them.

"Armin, you need to eat more than that", Mikasa insisted, as she placed some of her share on his plate. Rubi was quiet, looking at her sister.

'Miki...come on, you're getting in the way here...', she thought, frustrated.

"Eren, share", Mikasa said then, frowning. "Oh...fine", Eren grumbled.

"Wow...you cooked this Mikasa?", asked Armin, trying it. "Sis and I both", corrected Mikasa.

"It's really good...", Armin admitted. "Thanks, but it's nothing special", Mikasa admitted. Rubi glared slightly, not saying anything.

"Are you kidding? You're cooking is great, baby", Eren said. Mikasa blushed. "Rubi? You're really quiet", Mikasa noticed, worried.

"Oh, sorry...I spaced out", Rubi replied, quickly.

After they finished lunch, the group remained in the clubroom. "This is weird..no switching right now", Armin admitted.

"I'm so bored...", Eren complained. "We could go swimming", Mikasa suggested.

"Meh, feel too lazy for that", Rubi admitted. "Hey, we could play Truth or Dare!", Eren suggested then. "Seriously? Eren, that game always ends bad...", Armin pointed out.

"Come on, it'll be a riot!", Eren grinned. "I'll go first", Rubi decided.

"Eren, truth or dare", she said. "Uhh...truth", Eren replied. "Do you love my sister?", Rubi asked. "Of course I do", Eren replied, surprised she asked.

Mikasa turned red. "Well, are you sure she's not some fling to you?", Rubi grilled. "Rubi, come on...I love Mikasa. I would never hurt her...", Eren said, turning serious. Mikasa blushed more.

"Sis, its okay..he really does", Mikasa assured her. "I know, I just don't want you hurt, Miki...", Rubi said. "Truth or dare, Rubi?", Mikasa challenged.

"Dare...", Rubi said. "I dare you to send us all the last photo you saved on our phones", Mikasa smirked then.

Rubi turned red. "I can't..!", she refused. "You called dare! You have to!", Eren said. Rubi grumbled, and sent it.

All their phones vibrated. "Just as I thought, a photo of Chris Pratt shirtless", Mikasa said. Rubi turned red, squeaking.

"It looks photoshopped...", Eren noticed. "It's not!", Rubi yelled, blushing furiously.

"Okay, I got this. Armin, I double dare you to kiss the girl you love the most", Mikasa said then.

 _I know Mikasa chose that dare, hoping to finally just get_ _Rubi and Armin together, but what happened next...was not what we expected._

Armin froze, turning bright red. Rubi turned just as red. "Uh...", Armin looked at the girls, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Uh...Armin?", asked Eren, surprised at his hesitation. Armin hesitated, and then did something unexpected.

Armin suddenly kissed Mikasa. Rubi's whole body froze, as her heart dropped, and a lump formed in her throat.

"Armin..! What the hell?!", Mikasa pulled away, shocked.

"OI, Armin! What the fuck?!", Eren suddenly growled, dangerously. "I...I'm sorry...I'm...very confused", Armin confessed then.

Rubi's eyes suddenly sparkled with tears. "Sis...!", Mikasa cried, but Rubi ran out, slamming the door.

"Rubi!", Mikasa ran after her, as Eren glared at Armin, his blood boiling.

"Explain, NOW", Eren yelled, shaking furiously. Armin hesitated, silent.

"I'm sorry, ever since I switched bodies with Mikasa, in the showers...I've been...confused", he finally admitted.

"CONFUSED?! You don't have the right to be confused, Mikasa's my girl", Eren yelled. "I know that! And...I do love Rubi! I just...I'm so confused!", Armin cried.

Eren glared. "I think you should explain better than that", he said.

"I can't...explain it right! Ever since Mikasa and I switched bodies...I've...suddenly been attracted to her! Maybe it's Heartseed...I...didn't ask for this!", Armin explained.

Eren glared, not saying anything.

"I...I know I love Rubi. I don't know what got into me...", Armin admitted.

 _In that moment I felt so angry at Armin, so...betrayed. I couldn't restrain myself. If I would have known the real reason behind this, I wouldn't have lost my temper._

 _Heartseed wanted us to lose our tempers, he wanted us to turn against each other. And he was winning, without any of us realizing it._

Eren glared. He suddenly punched Armin, sending him across the club room.

Armin yelled out in pain but didn't fight back.

"That's for kissing Mikasa...we may be friends, but don't you ever do that again...", Eren growled.

"E-Eren..something isn't right...I think Heartseed...", Armin started. "I don't want to hear it!", Eren was shaking furiously, unable to even look at Armin.

He stormed out, slamming the clubroom door.

'It was like...I had no control of my body. My mind was blank...', Armin realized, freaked out.

"Sis, wait!", Mikasa followed Rubi, down the hall. Rubi finally stopped, clenching her fists. She didn't turn to look at Mikasa.

"Just...leave me alone, Miki...please", her voice was cracked as she spoke, as she took off.

Mikasa stood there, she wanted to follow, but couldn't. "Sis...I'm so sorry...", she looked down, fighting back tears.

"Mikasa...", Eren saw her, and hurried over. "Hey...", he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Eren..!", Mikasa jumped, looking at him.

"You okay...?", asked Eren, worried. Mikasa suddenly hugged him tightly.

"Eren! You need to know! Nothing is going on between Armin and I...I don't know why he did that! I would never do that to you or sis...", Mikasa cried.

"Hey, hey...shhh, easy, Mika...I know", Eren pulled her close, stroking her hair.

"I know that, baby. I don't know what the hell Armin was thinking either...", Eren assured her. "Just let Rubi calm down, she won't blame you...give her time", Eren soothed her.

Mikasa nodded, shakily. The two kissed then, Mikasa wrapping her arms around his neck.

Things were quiet between the sisters by night, when they were both getting ready for bed. Mikasa pulled the covers up, she sighed then, unable to take the silence anymore.

"Sis...talk to me", she said. Rubi was quiet at first.

"Rubi, please...you know I'd never do that to you...", Mikasa cried. Rubi sighed.

"I..know. I'm not angry at you. I'm...just hurt. The fact Armin...would rather kiss you...", she finally said.

Mikasa looked down. "I don't know what's going on in Armin's head right now...but I love Eren. Armin..is like a brother to me", Mikasa admitted.

"I know, Miki", Rubi sighed, she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. It was connected to the girls room.

Mikasa sighed softly, as she pulled the covers up more.

Rubi finished brushing her teeth, and as she rinsed her mouth, her phone vibrated. She blinked, seeing it was a single text from Mikasa.

Before she could question why her sister would text her, and not just yell into the bathroom...the text caught Rubi's eye.

" **Can't believe you bought that"** Was all it said. Rubi stepped back, her heart sinking. "W-What...Miki...why...?", she stammered.

Mikasa blinked, looking towards the bathroom. "What?", she asked, confused.

"How..could you...send that?!", Rubi glared, tearfully, looking into the bedroom, still in the bathroom. Mikasa looked at her, confused.

"Rubi...", she walked over.

"What are you talking about...?", just as she went to enter the bathroom, in a fit of rage, Rubi slammed the bathroom door.

It hit Mikasa hard on the forehead.

"Aaahhh! Shit...", Mikasa flinched back, clutching her head, her knees giving out under her, as the most painful migraine hit.

Rubi opened the door back up, panicked, it was an accident.

"Oh fuck...Miki! I didn't mean...", she quickly knelt down at her sister's side. For a second she forgot her anger.

Seeing the intense pained look on her sister's face, Rubi rubbed her back. "Easy...deep breaths...", she soothed.

Mikasa gritted her teeth painfully, she blew out quick breaths, hyperventilating, her entire head felt like a hammer was pounding it. It caused her entire face to ache, she even felt dizzy.

Since she has been getting these headaches for so long, when they were extremely bad, Rubi helped her with breathing exercises, as it was the only other thing that somewhat helped.

"S-Sis...I...d-didn't...", she started, her voice shaky. "D-Don't talk, Miki, you'll make it worse...just breathe...", Rubi soothed.

Mikasa exhaled out, shakily, and continued. "I didn't...send you...anything...", she said, still holding her forehead in her hand.

Her eyes were shut tightly, as the migraine actually made her feel sick.

"But...it said...", Rubi started. "L-Look at my phone...under s-sent!", Mikasa said, weakly but urgently.

Rubi froze, her heart sinking. She got up, and grabbed Mikasa's phone from the nightstand.

She looked under "Recently Sent Texts" and sure enough...there was no text like that. Her last text sent was to Eren, telling him goodnight, over an hour ago.

Mikasa exhaled shakily, feeling more and more dizzy as the pain only increased. It was like her brain was set on fire.

She gripped the bed sheets, trying to pull herself up as the pain only got worse.

Rubi froze, she turned white and even felt sick.

"Heartseed...", she cried, horrified, when suddenly she heard something hit the floor. She turned, looking, and her heart dropped, her eyes wide in fear.

Mikasa had collapsed, unconscious. She was laying on her side, a pained look still on her face, sweat dripping from her forehead.

She was also extremely pale, her whole body limp and still.

"MIKI!", Rubi screamed, tears filling her eyes.

It was quiet in the Emergency room, not many people there. Rubi sat by her parents, tears were still in her eyes.

She was also white as a ghost. Suddenly, the doors opened, as Eren hurried in.

The wall clock read 1: 00 AM.

"Rubi! How's Mikasa?", asked Eren, fearfully. Flora shook her head.

"We don't know yet...they did tell us when we first arrived she passed out due to the pain...but that's all they could say", she explained, worriedly.

"They said they needed to check for a concussion or any type of head injury...", added James, looking just as worried.

Just then the ER doors opened. "Mr. and Mrs. Zacri?", asked the doctor.

The two hurried over. "Rubi...what happened?", Eren asked, urgently, as Flora and James talked with the doctor across the waiting room.

"Heartseed...he sent me this text...", Rubi showed him. "I..got angry. It was an accident, I slammed the door in her face...literally...but...it wasn't her who sent that...", Rubi couldn't fight back tears, as guilt ate at her.

"Rubi...it wasn't your fault", Eren said, softly. "Where's Armin...?", Rubi asked then, just noticing.

"He...still feels horrible for what happened today. So..he didn't come", Eren replied, sighing.

Flora hurried over then. "Kids, Mikasa will be okay...", she said. Rubi exhaled in relief, leaning back in her chair.

"No head injury?", asked Eren, worriedly. "No, thank God. It was just...her worst migraine yet. The pain was too much...so she passed out. The doctors said she can go home tonight", replied Flora.

"Thank goodness...", Eren sighed, relieved.

"She'll have to stay out of school for three days. She needs complete peace and quiet so it doesn't happen again", Flora added.

"Understood...", Eren nodded. Rubi looked down, feeling awful. She didn't tell her parents the whole story.

Just that Mikasa got a migraine.

When the family finally got back home by 2 in the morning, (Eren returning home himself) the girls' bedroom was dark, and quiet.

Mikasa rested, with her eyes closed, as Rubi lay in bed beside her, but with her back turned. Mikasa opened her eyes, tiredly.

Her head still hurt. "S-Sis...", she said, quietly. She could hear Rubi sobbing softly, into her pillow.

"I..I'm so so-sorry, Miki...", Rubi's voice was cracked. "Hey...", Mikasa gently placed her hand on her sister's arm.

Rubi finally turned over to face Mikasa, her face soaked in tears. Mikasa's heart broke at the sight.

She then pulled Rubi close, in a tight embrace.

"It's not your fault, sis...", Mikasa spoke quietly, due to her headache. She softly stroked Rubi's long red hair.

"I...don't even care how Armin feels right now...I'm just so glad you're not hurt. When you...fell like that...it scared me to death. You weren't moving...", Rubi choked back a sob.

"Shhhh, it's okay sis...I'm all right..", Mikasa soothed her, worriedly.

"I...I'll never let any bloody guy get between us again, Miki. I promise...", Rubi cried softly.

"I never felt that way about Armin, sis. I promise...", Mikasa said. "I know...I was fucking stupid for believing that...", Rubi sobbed.

Mikasa's eyes softened. The girls stayed like this, cuddled close in each other's arms. Mikasa continued to stroke Rubi's hair until she drifted to sleep, as Rubi's tears eventually dried up.

Safe and secure in their embrace, and peaceful sleep, the sisters didn't realize a shadowy figure stood outside their home, standing in the middle of the road.

Heartseed glared up at their window, a look of cold frustration in his black eyes.


End file.
